


Guy and Kyle vs. Space Vampires

by Trams



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a text post on tumblr: Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy and Kyle vs. Space Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I think the violence is kinda of tame, but better to use the warning than not I figure.

Kyle woke up slowly, his mind foggy and sluggish. There was a strong smell of mold in the air. Kyle opened his mouth and breathed in, but that didn't really help. He blinked a few times before his vision stopped being a blur, and he could see the dark grey brick walls in front of him, as well as a large steel door.

His head pounded and his whole body felt bruised. He looked down at himself and noticed that he wasn't even wearing his uniform anymore. He frowned. Why wasn't he wearing it? It didn't take him more than half a second before he felt a cold chill down his spine upon realizing. He wasn't wearing his ring. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt because he wasn't wearing his ring. He was sitting on a metal chair in a round room with no windows, but a gas lamp on the wall next to the door. He was shackled with iron chains to the chair and the stone floor beneath his feet.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Panicking was pointless, he had been in worse situations – even if he had trouble recalling those worse situations – but he blamed that on the pounding headache. He still had his eyes close and his breathing back to normal.

It had all started when Kyle and Guy had been sent to the planet 18BD-18 after reports had arrived of a hive of space vampires arriving on the planet. The vampires had immediately started cullling the peaceful natives – a humanoid race of beings with three eyes, four arms, and their skin different shades of purple – and they left nothing but dead husks in their wake. The vampires didn't just suck blood, it was as if they sucked out everything from their victims. Kyle had seen one of the bodies when they'd arrived, it had been an empty grey shell, chest ripped open, organs shriveled up and no blood.

These vampires looked nothing like the pop culture vampires on Earth, which made sense since these were from somewhere in outer space. Instead they reminded Kyle a little of the goblins in The Hobbit, they were short, only reaching Guy and Kyle's waist. 

They seemed to not have any joints at all in their arms and legs, they could also dislocate their jaws and open their mouths wide open, showing off their sharp teeth in a disturbing imitation of both a snake and a shark. They had bat-like wings which connected with the longest finger on their six fingered hands, said fingers also had wickedly sharp claws. 

Their skin was pale, almost transluscent and it was possible to see the veins filled with black blood just underneath their skin. They all wore filthy rags, at least the ones Kyle had been tracking had been, and some had wielded swords or maces.

Kyle wondered where Guy was. They had arrived together to the planet, had flown over the largest land mass on the planet for a bit, spotting smaller villages before finding the main capital city. The city had been a maze of one story red clay houses all looking the same, but they had been met by a group of officals who took them first to see the president – who, while clearly in some distress, thanked them for arriving to help – and then to the morgue to gather more information.

The natives were all very grateful to have two members of the Green Lantern Corps coming to their aid. They were a pacifist society and had very little in the way of weapons. They also didn't have a lot of information on the vampires, other than that there had been two groups of them sighted not far from the city.

Kyle and Guy had decided they would track one group each. The group Kyle had followed led him to a castle on the far side of the planet. The castle was built from grey bricks, with four towers, and a brick wall, clearly built to withstand attacks from hostile enemies.

It was after finding the castle that Kyle's memory went a little fuzzy. He had been attacked, that much he could have figured out himself. Overwhelmed by a large number of armed vampires. He frowned again, there was something else he'd discovered. It took him another moment before it dawned on him. He had been making constructs, trying to use them to get the vampires to leave him alone, but they had been immune to the ring. They had managed to overpower him, a dozen or so jumping up on him, and pushing him down to the ground, knocking his head hard, and he must have passed out, coming to here in this cell.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at the door, it looked to be solid steel, as was the manacles around Kyle's wrists and ankles. He looked down at them, they were probably his first problem, and not the door. He needed to get free, find his ring, escape and find Guy. Biting his bottom lip he frowned, there was also the possibilty that Guy would find the castle too, but he too would have the problem of the ring not working on these vampires. So, no, Kyle would have to try and free himself, though he had no idea how to do it.

*

Guy's battering-ram broke through the gate to the castle quite easily, which was a good sign, Guy thought. Because even if the ring didn't work on the bloodsuckers, at least it worked on the castle, and Guy was going to tear it down and drop it on top of them. The vampires had taken Kyle, Guy had seen them carry him into the castle, before Guy had been able to stop them. He was however ready to tear them all, and the casle too, to pieces to get Kyle back. He stormed out on the courtyard before the great staircase leading up to the front entrance.

“Where is he?” Guy bellowed. He had had a skirmish with the two vampires he had followed earlier, even without the ring he had managed to knock them out. He'd stolen the broadsword one of them had carried. Guy had a feeling that it wasn't made by the vampires themselves, he wasn't sure why, just that it had seemed somewhat too big for the vampire. 

“Ya bloodsucking scumbags better answer me now or-” Guy continued. He didn't get an answer, unless their answer was a whole bunch of the vampires rushing down the stairs towards Guy with their mouths open, making a high pitched sound.

“Wasn't in the mood for a conversation anyway,” Guy muttered. Trying it out he swung the sword in front of him, before he hefted it up and started to walk to meet the vampires. He had considered making a construct suit of armor to finish off the knight theme, but since they seemed immune to the ring he didn't think it would stop them – so he was facing them down in just his uniform.

Guy swung the sword downward in an arc, hitting the first vampire in the shoulder and slicing through its body, spraying Guy with it's black blood. Pulling the sword out of the now dead body, he swung it again, cutting off the head of a vampire throwing itself at Guy.

The anger that had been simmering in him when he saw Kyle being carried away was reaching boiling. He had seen the lifeless husks these vampires left behind, and the thought that they might already have done the same to Kyle only pushed him on and made him angrier.

The other ten vampires backed off a bit, standing at the bottom step and eyeing Guy wary now, making low noises. Guy snarled at them, and two or three flinched. Clearly they were not used to victims that fought back, a thought that made Guy's anger burn even hotter. These were monsters preying on defenseless beings.

Guy didn't always know how to use his anger in a healthy way, but letting it fuel him now seemed like the right idea. 

He stomped forward just as the vampires decided to just try jumping him all of them at once. They leapt up in the air, screeching. Guy reflexively raised his arms above his head as they came down on top of him – driving him down on one knee. Claws started digging into his skin through the uniform. He was covered by vampires. He gasped for breath, the vampires gave off a strong rotten smell, mixed with decay and blood.

Using his ring he shot into the air, shaking off a few of them – and they fell back to the ground the bones in their bodies breaking on impact. Two clung stubbornly to his arms and shoulders, and one on his back.

He dove back to the ground feet first and noticed one vampire still standing. Guy lifted the sword in both hands aboive his head, and when he reached the ground he stabbed the vampire, forcing the sword down it's throat. Blood welled up coating Guy's gloves in black.

Back on the ground he stumbled a bit, but stayed on his feet. 

Sharp teeth bit into Guy's right shoulder, and he shouted from the sudden pain. Using his left hand he grabbed the vampire that had sunk teeth and claws into his arm. He tore it off of him, the vampire's claws ripping the whole sleeve with it, leaving deep bleeding welts along Guy's arm. He tossed the vampire to the ground.

The vampire on his back bit down on the back of Guy's neck and did not let go. Guy screamed as he felt all of his adrenaline, all of his energy start to disappear. Guy stumbled. The vampire on his other arm sank its teeth into Guy's shoulder. Guy stumbled again and fell to his knees. The thought: 'this is how their victims die', flashed through Guy's head.

Guy slumped down face first on the ground. He was too tired to move, he had nothing left in him. All the rage had gone away. All the adrenaline, there was no fuel left. He was going to die like this. He felt cold and empty, where usually he would be raging and fighting because this was not how he was meant to go out. He was going to die punching bad guys in the face, not face down on a courtyard having his life sucked out of him by a space vampire, before he had the chance to rescue Kyle. Kyle-

Another thought flashed through Guy's head. Kyle laughing at something Guy had said. That wide grin that always made Guy grin back, and give him a warm feeling in his chest.

Guy took a deep breath, finding some last piece of energy inside of him, and he made his lethargic body move. He rolled over – trapping first the vampire on his arm under his side so that it let go of him with a surprised yelp – and onto his back. He ground all of his weight down ontop of the vampire. It wasn't enough to kill it, but it did stop biting Guy. 

He rolled over to his stomach again and pushed himself up to kneeling on one knee. He stumbled to his feet, legs still bent when a vampire came leaping through the air and latched itself to his bare and already wounded arm. Guy stumbled and screamed in pain when the claws dug into the wounds.

The pain cleared his head and the adrenaline started building up. His legs were still shaky, and so he stumbled and weaved a bit when he walked. When he found his balance again he rushed into the wall to the right of the stair case crushing the vampire against the bricks, the sound of bone crunching loud in Guy's ears.

Panting, and bleeding from bite wounds and scratches he turned and looked at the few vampires still standing. They were making distressed high pitched noises, before they scurried back up the stairs.

Guy went after them. Hurried up the steps, following the loud chittering noises they were making. At the top of the stairs was a large door, left wide open, and Guy stepped inside the castle. 

The first thing Guy noticed was the heavy stench of mold hitting him. His eyes took a little longer getting used to the few gas lamps providing light in the front hall. Once he could see he spotted four vampires, now armed with weapons from the dark ages facing off against him. Guy grinned, if anyone had seen him they would probably have described the grin as a bit manical.

“Who wanna go first?” Guy asked. One of the vampires hissed at him. “Alright, you first then.” 

Guy charged the group of vampires. 

*

Kyle was still shackled to a chair and had gotten nowhere in trying to figure out a way to free himself. His best chance would be if the vampires had to move him out of the cell, if he lost the chains attached to the floor then maybe he could fight them and escape, provided there weren't too many of them. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. His thoughts strayed away from his predicament to thinking about Guy. He wondered where he was. Had the group Guy was tracking reached the castle? Were they somwhere else entierly? He reminded himself that he should try to rescue himself. 

Last time Kyle had saved Guy, so perhaps it was Guy's turn to save Kyle. It was after all what they did, saved each other, had each other's back. They were partners, and partners rescued one another, even from small freakishly strong vampires who had managed to lock one of them up in a cell.

They were more than partner's now though. Kyle wasn't sure what they were now, they hadn't put a label on it. 

It had started with a kiss, in the bar, after closing, both of them slightly drunk. The kiss had led to sex, and then to more spectacular sex once they were sober – and they had continued on that road. Save the universe, kick ass, run the bar, and then fuck whenever they had some free time. It was great, more than great it was fantastic.

Kyle opened his eyes and frowned when he heard noises outside of the cell door. He heard running, claws scraping against stone and loud hissing. The noises quieted down after a little while. Kyle waited, unsure how long, until the door opened slowly and Guy stepped into the cell, panting hard and covered in black and red blood. 

Guy was holding a large sword, covered in the blood from the vampires. Most of Guy's uniform had been torn to shreds, the right sleeve was missing completely. He had a lot of large, bleeding scratches as well as several clearly visible bite marks.

Guy's jaw was tense, but there was something wild in Guy's eyes – a hint of red that Kyle told himself he must have imagined. When Guy spotted Kyle his face softened instantly and he walked over to Kyle, dropping the sword to the ground.

“Sorry I'm late babe,” Guy said, leaning down and pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to Kyle's forehead. There was a rush of warmth in Kyle's chest and he had to hold back a smile.

“I was just about to free myself,” Kyle said. Guy pulled back and looked down at him.

“Sure you were,” Guy said, giving Kyle a fond smile. Kyle raised his eyebrows.

“You gonna get me out of these chains or what?” Kyle asked.

“Oh, I thought you said you were just about to free yourself,” Guy said and the smile turned into a smug smile. Kyle shook his head.

“You're hopeless.”

Guy smiled even broader and made a pair of construct bolt cutters. Once Kyle was out of the manacles Guy pulled him up and into a hug. Kyle ended up with his face mushed into Guy's chest and Guy's face pressed against Kyle's neck. He felt Guy inhale deeply, and the warm air when he exhaled tickled on Kyle's skin.

“You okay?” Guy asked, so much emotion lacing his voice, concern as well as anger.

“I'm fine,” Kyle said. Taking a deep breath, and trying to ignore the fact that Guy stank of blood and mold, it was impossible. “You on the other hand are disgusting.”

“I haven't even said anything,” Guy protested, pulling back, but hands still gripping Kyle's upper arms.

“No, I mean you're covered in blood- and are those entrails? No- wait- I don't want to know.”

“Heh, yeah, it got a bit messy. But it's all their blood.”

“Liar,” Kyle said unable to keep himself from smiling. Guy kissed him again, this time on the lips, but still just a quick chaste kiss. Guy looked at him, concerned expression on his face.

“You sure you're alright?”

“I'm fine,” Kyle said, smiling. 

They might not have put a label on what they were, other than partners, best friends, two people having amazing sex on a regular basis – but Kyle was starting to get closer to naming that feeling he had in his chest whenever he was around Guy. It was something he had been trying not to acknowledge because as much as he wanted it, and he did want it badly, it had always ended in tragedy and heartbreak, if not death.

Kyle stepped back, Guy's hands droping from Kyle's arms and suddenly he missed the warmth. Shivering in the cold. 

“But I'm missing my ring,” Kyle said instead of the many other things on the tip of his tongue.

“Well then let's go find it.” Guy said, turning around and picking up the sword from the ground.

“Where did you get a sword?” Kyle asked.

“I borrowed it,” Guy replied and walked in front of Kyle through the cell door. Kyle opened his mouth to ask more but decided he didn't need to know.

“You just keep close behind me,” Guy said before asking his ring to tell them where Kyle's ring was. They walked down the corridor and reached several dead vampires on the floor.

“You've been busy,” Kyle said. Guy shrugged. The corridors they walked through where narrow and dark. Kyle was starting to get used to the ever present smell of something rotting. Whenever they got to a corner they stopped to listen, but they couldn't hear anything. It was silent as a grave.

“Wonder where they all went,” Kyle muttered.

“I could have killed them all I suppose,” Guy said, reaching back and brushing his fingers over Kyle's arm.

They carried on in silence until they could hear talking further ahead. 

Kyle frowned. 

So far none of the vampires had seemed capable of speech. There were two voices coming from an open doorway to their left. Kyle put a hand on Guy's arm to stop him outside of the doorway. The ring helpfully translated what was being said in the room.

“You can't get it to work either?”

“No.”

“Well, I've ordered the engines warmed up. We're leaving any minute now. We'll bring it to the queen. I'm sure Her Majesty will get it to work.”

Kyle leaned forward and peeked inside the room. It was a large room, with huge windows along the wall, opposite from the door. He saw two thrones, a vampire sitting in one of them, another was standing by a window. They both wore fancier looking clothes, and what looked like massive platform shoes. The vampire by the window had Kyle's ring.

“I'll take the sucker on the throne, you get your ring back,” Guy whispered.

“Wait- Guy, I don't think-” Kyle started to protest, because that was a terrible plan – it was barely even a plan – but Guy had already rushed inside of the room, and so Kyle's only option was to do the same.

Their only advantage was surprise, and Guy being the first to enter the room and having the shortest distance to cover did surprise the vamprire on the throne. 

Kyle rushed towards the vampire holding his ring, but it started to turn around when hearing Guy, and it spotted Kyle coming towards it. It started moving to intercept Kyle. The vampire was faster than Kyle, before he could tackle the vampire, which had been his plan, the vampire grabbed hold of Kyle's throat. Stopped short, Kyle gasped trying to breath as the vampire squeezed its hand around Kyle's throat. Sharp claws started to pierce Kyle's skin. 

The platform shoes put the vampire at the same height as Kyle, who was held at arm's length. The vampire snarled.

“Well, well,” the vampire said. “I see you had a little friend come to your rescue.” It gave Kyle a calculating look. The claws dug in a little bit deeper, and Kyle was finding it very hard to breath. He was gasping and he felt his chest constricting.

“I think I shall make you tell me how to use this ring of yours.”

“Never,” Kyle managed to croak out, before he spat in the vampire's face – because Kyle like every other lantern had a terrible sense of self preservation. 

The vampire glared, its expression furious.

“I will tear your throat out!” The vampire shouted. Kyle gasped loudly as the vampire's hand tightened. Kyle's vision started to go a bit blurry around the edges.

“Kyle!” Guy shouted, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Guy rushing at the vampire holding Kyle. 

Guy held his sword in both hands above his head, and before either vampire managed to act, Guy thrust his sword down and drove it into the vampire's chest. It stared in surprise at Guy and then let go of both Kyle and the ring.

Kyle crumpled to the floor and saw his ring fall as well, bouncing over the stone floor. He gasped for air, next to him the vampire fell to the floor in a heap. Kyle ignored the vampire, he was more focused on his own ring and getting his breath back. He crawled towards the ring, vaguely aware the the vampire on the throne was standing up now.

Kyle reached out and wrapped his fingers around his ring, he closed his eyes in relief. There was a rumbling sound, and the floor Kyle was lying on started to vibrate a little. He didn't have time to wonder about that, because he also heard the other vampire shout in fury.

“You killed him!”

Kyle opened his eyes again and the vampire was the first thing he saw. It was standing in front of the throne now. It pulled out something that looked very much like a gun – Kyle stared at it in confusion for a second, since so far he had only seen the vampires carry swords – the vampire then pointed it at Guy. Kyle went cold all over, and before he could think he was in motion. 

Scrambling up on his feet in a crouch and then kicking off, up and towards Guy. He crashed into Guy's stomach, toppling Guy backwards and they both tumbled through the window just as a flash of light shot out of the gun.

They fell out of the castle and hurtled towards the ground. Kyle was only holding his ring in his fist and not wearing it yet, and so was very surprised when all of a sudden a green construct bed caught them both. 

He was lying sprawled over Guy's legs and stomach, head resting against Guy's chest. He glanced up and saw Guy looking down at him.

“Beds don't fly,” was the first thing Kyle could think of to say, his mind still processing what had just happened. Guy opened his mouth, but Kyle couldn't hear what he said. The rumbling behind them grew in volume. Kyle turned and looked back at the castle. Eyes widening in surprise as he saw how the castle had started to rise up into the air.

“It's taking off,” Kyle gasped in surprise. The castle was picking up speed, and Guy had to be steering the bed further away from the castle as it continued to slowly descend. High above them now, Kyle heard the vampire shout.

“I will get you for this!” 

The castle picked up even more speed leaving the planet's athmosphere, the last Kyle saw of it were the massive rockets on the bottom of it. He frowned a bit, wondering about the mish-mash of their technology.

“Mission accomplished,” Guy said as the bed settled on the ground with a thump. Kyle pushed himself up on his hands and crawled up Guy until he was nose to nose with him.

“Well, then we should celebrate,” Kyle said and leaned down pressing a close mouthed kiss to Guy's lips.

“Should'a known you'd be an exhibitionist,” Guy murmured against Kyle's lips.

“You like it,” Kyle mumbled, nipping at Guy's bottom lip. Guy grabbed Kyle's shoulder and rolled them over. A move that made Kyle move his neck and pain shot through him from the wounds there and he couldn't hold back a hiss.

“Maybe we should have those looked at before we celebrate,” Guy said. Kyle opened his eyes and Guy looked down at him, with an actual concerned glance. Sitting back a bit and Kyle looked over Guy's chest at the many wounds he had accumulated.

“Probably should have you checked out as well,” Kyle said. He put his hand on Guy's, tangling their fingers together. He pulled Guy's hand up to his mouth and kissed his bruised knuckles. They could celebrate later.

He looked at Guy who was smiling at him, he did that a lot. Like just seeing Kyle made him happy. Kyle thought about that feeling in his chest, the warmth when he was with Guy. How a part of him knew it could possibly end badly and yet he still wanted it. Would always want it, and somehow he knew it would be worth it, for however brief time he got to have it.

“I-” Kyle started. He looked down at Guy's hand, the bruises and the scratches. He did that for Kyle. He would do anything for those he loved, and Kyle was not much different. Together they would do violent things for love, but it would be worth it, wouldn't it?

He felt a hand on his cheek stroking him, soft and tender. Kyle looked up at him again. And he could see his own emotions and feelings reflected in Guy's eyes. Guy was an open book, and yet Kyle hadn't seen beyond the warmth and happiness before now.

“I love you,” Kyle said, and smiled. He'd said it now, and was almost expecting a meteor to come crashing down on them right at that second, but nothing bad happened. Not now, and perhaps not later either. The brilliant smile Guy gave him back, made Kyle tell himself that he wasn't going to worry about later, because right here and right now, he was going to let himself he happy. He was going to let himself have this, and if that was selfish – well, he never claimed to be above being selfish now and again.

Guy's hand moved to cupping Kyle's cheek and pull him in for a long kiss.

“Love you too,” Guy murmured against Kyle's lips.

Nothing good came from worrying about the future. He was going to enjoy the present instead.


End file.
